


Coveted

by ChristineP



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Lana was laughing affectedly, a delicate hand clutching Clark’s arm a little too affectionately for Lex’s taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coveted

Disclaimer: I don’t own them. The CW does. I’m just using them for my own pleasure.

‘Coveted’  
by: Christine

 

Lex walked into the Talon, growling obscenities under his breath and scowling at anyone he locked eyes with in search of some much-needed caffeine. He made his way quickly through the crowd, growing increasingly irritated at the customers in his path as he made his way to the front counter. He was about to snap at a particularly heavyset man who was ambling along in front of him when he froze mid-step.

Across the Talon he eyed Lana and Clark, talking with one another. Normally, he wouldn’t have given this a passing thought, but Lana was laughing affectedly, a delicate hand clutching Clark’s arm a little _too_ affectionately for Lex’s taste.

He frowned, scoffing quietly to himself as he turned away from them, not realizing he'd ripped the stack of napkins he had in his hands in half, watching Lana lean toward Clark, lips quirking at the corner in some semblance of seduction or other. He was turning to go back out and resolved to find his caffeine somewhere else when he heard his name called.

Lex quickly shoved the shredded napkins into his pocket before blanking his features, turning, and feigning nonchalance. “Morning, Clark,” he greeted, keeping his tone friendly even though he was in a foul mood, and not just from lack of caffeine in his veins. “Lana,” he said politely to her overly cheerful grin. “What brings you here today?”

 _Well, that was smooth, wasn’t it?_ He could have kicked himself for sounding more like a pleb at that moment. Obviously, Clark was here for coffee; unless he was here to see Lana, and that thought didn’t make Lex very happy. Though he couldn’t fathom why at the moment, Lex found the notion didn’t leave him in high spirits.

However, his mood lifted a little as Clark graced him with a bright smile, making it seem as though they were the only two people in the entire world and that smile had been just for him. Then again, it could have just been a friendly smile Clark gave to everyone he met up with, which he hoped wasn’t the case.

“Just here for some coffee, Lex,” he wearily answered. Lex fought to keep back a broad smile of his own as Clark moved towards him, making Lex feel suddenly hot. _Did the heating system just cut on?_ He absently thought, wanting to wipe at a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

“Incidentally, so am I,” Lex said with a wry tone, smiling at Clark in return. He pulled himself away from Clark’s lopsided grin long enough to curtly address Lana with, “The usual, please, and put whatever he’s having on my bill.” Nodding, Lana threw one last grin at Clark—who Lex thought returned it halfheartedly—and went about filling their orders.

“You didn’t have to do that, Lex,” Clark chuckled--sounding a bit nervous to Lex--and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Lex leaned back against the counter, eyes narrowing at Clark like he was an exceptionally fine piece of Belgian chocolate, just waiting to be devoured. “I’m aware of that, but I insist. It’s not as if I’m buying you a Porsche… unless, of course…” he drolly quipped, smiling slightly at Clark’s laugh.

“Well, I think I’ll pass on the car, but thanks for the coffee,” Clark said through a chuckle, fighting to keep from grinning like an idiot, but knowing he epically failed. He found he didn't mind much, though.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Lana returned with their orders, setting them down on the counter in front of them. She smiled at both men before turning back to Clark, Lex noting with some annoyance the adoring gleam in her hazel eyes.

“So, Clark … do you want to get lunch with me later today?” she asked, reaching for his hand and holding it in her own. “I know of a new restaurant we can go to.” She finished, smiling brightly at him.

Lex frowned, struggling to keep himself from glaring at Lana. He sought Clark’s reaction, heart thudding in his chest, anticipating. He wasn’t sure why Clark’s response was so important to him;. he just knew he had to know if his friend felt anything for the ex-cheerleader or not.

He coughed lightly into his hand, more to hide his relieved smile, as he watched Clark splutter a moment and ruefully shake his head. “Sorry, Lana. My parents need me to help them with a few things around the farm. Maybe some other time?” he replied, gently extracting Lana’s hand from his own, backing away from the counter.

“Oh, okay,” she said, frowning and pulling her hand back, setting it on the counter. “Another time, then?”

Lex was watching in barely concealed joy as Clark swallowed and gently sighed. “Maybe.” He hastily replied as he looked down at his watch. “Well, I have to get going. See you later, Lana.” Clark waved goodbye as he turned and made his way out of the Talon, taking a few sips of the coffee Lex had purchased as he walked.

Lex waited a few moments before grinning in farewell at Lana and grabbing his own cup, following after Clark. He looked around when he got outside, hoping he hadn’t missed him. He knew Clark was… well, he’d just say _special_ , even if he liked to deny it until he was blue in the face. Frankly, it irritated the hell out of him, since Clark wasn’t very good at lying.

Glancing to his right, he spotted Clark lingering in front of a shop, browsing at the wares in the display window and sipping his coffee. Lex couldn’t help but feel a swell of enthrallment at the innocent picture Clark made, just standing there like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Looking for something in particular?” he asked, hiding the smile that threatened to form at Clark’s startlement.

“Hey, Lex,” he greeted with a breathless grin. “No, just looking around. I don’t have school today; teacher’s workday or something. Just… out for some air.”

“Want some company? Or I could give you a ride home?” Lex offered, shifting slightly as he waited for Clark’s answer.

Clark raised an eyebrow, licking nervously at his parted lips. “Sure, I could use a ride home. Thanks.”

Nodding, Lex offered Clark a smirk before motioning toward the other side of the street at Lex’s Ferrari, parked near the Talon. Clark was rocking back and forth on his heels, throwing tight smiles at Lex over the roof of the Ferrari as he waited to be let in when a voice made them look up.

“Hey, Clark,” Lana greeted eagerly, her beam so big, Lex was afraid she’d pull a muscle. “What are you still doing here?”

Clark smiled, and Lex caught the quick sideways glance thrown at him. “I was just window-shopping when Lex offered me a ride home,” he replied.

“Oh,” Lana said, with some disappointment, Lex noted. “All right, then. I won’t keep you.” She smiled sadly, looking over to Lex--who couldn’t help but toss a smirk at her—then Clark, before she turned and went back inside the coffee shop.

Lex cleared his throat and unlocked the doors, getting in. He started the car up when Clark was buckled in and pulled out into the road, speeding down the street and out of town.

The drive was quiet for most of the time, Lex focused on driving, and Clark on the scenery blurring outside the window. Lex kept throwing furtive looks at Clark as he drove, wondering what was going on inside his friend’s mind as he stared out the window. After a long period of dead silence, Lex broke it with an articulate, “So…”

Clark turned to him, mildly curious. “‘So’ what?”

Lex drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and sighed. “So… _were_ you planning to see Lana later? You didn’t give her a definite answer earlier.”

Clark sighed and shifted in his seat. “I don’t know,” he pensively answered. “I’ve had a crush on her since I could remember, but she’s so hard to understand. Most times, she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me, and other times she wants me to take her out or something...”

Lex hummed quietly to himself, mulling over this while Clark vented. He was glad Clark wasn’t sure if he wanted Miss Lang or not; although, he couldn’t explain why. He himself had always been attracted to women, men not doing much for him at all; but being around Clark, being friends with him, he definitely felt an odd attraction to him, that much was certain.

He was brought out of his internal musings when he heard Clark clear his throat. “Why are you asking me about Lana? Are you interested in her?” he asked, sounding hurt and confused to Lex.

He sighed to himself, wondering where Clark got that notion. Lex didn’t want to cause another accident trying to explain himself, so he looked at the road, then Clark, and then back again before veering off to the side where a crop of trees stood, blocking them from curious eyes; he briefly noticed Clark flinch and brace himself, shocked, before parking. The intensity of Clark’s eyes on him forced him to look at the bewildered teen. Lex heaved a weighty sigh, scratching at the steering wheel, weighing his options of telling or stalling. After a brief moment, he said, “It’s not Lana I’m interested in.” He turned a bit in his seat and gave Clark a meaningful look.

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, most likely pondering his response, then blinked owlishly in realization and stared wide-eyed at him, a faint blush marring his cheeks. “Is…is it me?” he asked slowly, seemingly surprised.

Sighing, Lex nodded. “Seeing Lana flirt with you made me realize I actually like you as more than a friend.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “If you don’t return my feelings, it’s all right. I just had to get it off my chest, so I could move on,” he finished, worry crossing his features at the blank look on Clark’s face.

He was about to apologize and turned to start the car at the same time when he felt Clark move closer. For a split second, Lex thought Clark might hit him, so he recoiled slightly when he felt Clark’s hand settle on the back of his neck. He turned to see what Clark was going to do when he felt full, soft lips on his own. Lex blinked, lips slack, barely registering what was happening. When he felt Clark pull away, he couldn’t help but notice the uncertain look marring his attractive face.

“I-I’m sorry,” Clark stuttered. “I didn’t know why I did--”

Lex leaned forward and cut him off, grabbing the back of his head, and bringing their lips together. He felt Clark relax and open his mouth at his insistent tongue, and Clark breathed heavily out of his nose, Lex reveling in the warm breath hitting his face. Lex pressed Clark’s lips harder against his own, almost wanting to devour Clark as they continued their kiss.

Lex pulled back, catching his breath and slowing down, staring at Clark. He opened his mouth to inquire if this is what Clark wanted, when he felt Clark’s hands at the fly of his pants. Clark didn’t look up at him as he undid the fastenings, so Lex assumed Clark was nervous or embarrassed. He really should have tried to stop Clark from doing what he assumed he was about to do, but Lex just couldn’t find it in him as it felt too damn good just having Clark’s hand on him.

Lex almost choked on his spit as Clark finally pulled his cock out and lowered his head to tentatively lick at his cock. The licking was shy and hesitant at first, but Lex tried encouraging the younger man with deep moans and grunts while at the same time running his hand affectionately through Clark’s soft hair.

He sighed, sprawling back as much as he could in the cramped car, Clark’s mouth wrapped around his dick. He felt Clark suck in as much as he could, pulling up to where only the head was in his mouth before moving back down, occasionally using his tongue, saliva running all down the length of his erection. A few moments went by before Lex lightly grabbed a handful of Clark’s hair, tugging.

“Clark, I’m going to come,” he warned. He felt Clark release him completely and felt a pinch at the base of his cock, halting his release. “Clark?” he asked, confused at why Clark hadn’t just stopped but kept him from coming.

He almost came anyway as Clark licked his lips, panting. “I want more, Lex,” he said by way of an answer.

“More…?” Lex replied, dazed. He had an idea of what Clark meant, but he wanted to be sure he wasn’t interpreting Clark’s words the wrong way. Was it more as in a relationship, or more as in ‘bend me over and take me to new heights of ecstasy’?

He watched closely as Clark cleared his throat nervously and fidgeted in his seat. “Um…sex?”

“I thought we _were_ doing that already?” Lex replied, trying in vain to keep the smile off his face.

“Well…yes, but I meant…you know,” the younger man said, looking anywhere but at Lex.

Lex took pity on him and smiled. “I know. I don’t have any lube though,” he said, shrugging. “Hadn’t really planned on this happening. Not that I’m complaining.” He quickly amended, smiling at Clark, hoping he didn’t think he didn’t want this, which was far from the truth.

“Oh, um, well…you won’t really need any with me,” Clark said, blushing. “You can’t really hurt me.”

Lex frowned a moment at this, before realization dawned on him. There was Clark’s special-ness again. He really shouldn’t have been surprised since he was fairly certain that Clark could outrun his fastest car if he really wanted to, and he had a feeling that a thick wooden board wouldn’t leave a mark on his body, let alone dry anal sex. But _he_ needed some type of lubrication or it’d hurt. “Clark, you might not need any, but I do and…” he trailed off a moment, a thoughtful expression clouding his features. “I have an idea, but we should get out of the car as it’s a bit cramped inside here.” He opened the door and got out, Clark following behind a few seconds later, looking at Lex like he wanted to bolt, but didn’t want to, either.

Lex walked around the car, keeping Clark in sight as he moved, and then stopping in front of him. He got down on his knees and raised his hands up to the fastenings to Clark’s jeans, spreading them open once he undid the button and zipper. He pulled Clark’s jeans and boxers down his legs to pool at his feet, pulling back a moment to just _look_ at Clark’s erection. It was a little bigger than his own, but not by too much, maybe just an inch or two. He had only ever given one guy a blowjob before, and that was in school. It hadn’t been enjoyable: his fellow classmate was too rough and too eager to come to really care what Lex had wanted, but he’d received many of them in his own short life to know at least the basics. He was fairly certain Clark wouldn’t try to rip his ears off wanting him to go faster or deeper.

He then reached out and took hold of Clark’s erection, feeling the weight of it in his hands, and finally leaned forward a bit, opening his mouth as he slowly took Clark into his mouth. Clark’s gasp reached his ears, as well as winced as the sound of metal screeching gave him slight pause. Lex pulled back, licking at the length before moving down again, drool sliding down his chin as he continued his back and forth motions, alternating between sucking hard and licking as he moved. It didn’t take very long before Clark cried out a warning and emptied himself into Lex’s mouth. Lex sucked until Clark was completely spent, pulling off and kept the come inside his mouth as he stood and turned Clark around, maneuvering him to bend over the warm hood of the Ferrari.

Clark shifted beneath him, spreading his legs wider, and breath coming out in pants as he waited. Lex quickly pulled his own pants and boxers down to just past his thighs, leaned his head down and spat the come in his mouth into the palm of his hand, holding it there and used his other hand to scoop some of it up onto his fingers, bringing them to Clark’s exposed hole. Clark moaned and shifted as Lex worked first one finger then two into the tight opening of Clark’s body. He turned and spread his fingers a bit, pushing and pulling them back and forth a few times before he deemed Clark loose enough for what was about to come.

His hand full of come, Lex brought it down to his erection, leaking precome in a stringy trail hanging from the tip of his cock. He shuffled forward, lining his cock up to the exposed hole before him and pushed in slowly. Lex heard Clark gasp as he pushed his way in, pausing when he was finally completely inside. He felt Clark shudder and shift his feet a bit, head tilting to the side, presumably to get comfortable on the hood of the car. Lex took a deep, calming breath before pulling out slowly until just the head of his cock was buried inside Clark, and pushed back in just as slowly. He felt Clark clenching his muscles as he pulled out and eased back inside. The feeling of being inside of Clark was hot, and so was Clark, sprawled there, whimpering and begging with his body to be taken. It was also daring, as anyone who pulled off the road and into the trees would have been able to see them.

Lex tightened his hold on Clark’s hips, his pace becoming faster, thrusting in and out as hard as he could, making Clark shout out as his prostate hit over and over. Lex slowed his thrusting, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could, hoping he’d have another chance to do this again and as often as Clark would let him, but he didn’t know if this would only be a one time thing or continual, with a relationship attached or not. Lex’s usual lovers were mostly one-night stands, consisting of dinner, dancing, sex, and forgetting they existed, but he knew he couldn’t do that to Clark. He was a friend, and whether or not this lasted for just today or few years to come, he wanted to enjoy what he could in this moment.

Clark moaned loudly, breaking Lex from his thoughts with his whimpering and clutching at the hood as he picked up his pace again. Sooner than he would have liked, Lex came deep inside of Clark’s hot, clenching body, shooting his come as deep as he could, hands grasping tightly at Clark’s hips, and crying out as Clark tightened around him. He leaned over Clark’s back, trying to catch his breath, sweat making his sweater stick to his body.

He felt movement beneath him, Clark, and stood back up, watching with interest as Clark’s hand moved rapidly near his groin. Lex stayed inside Clark, thrusting lightly to help Clark along, but hoping he hurried as his cock was beginning to soften and was sensitive. Clark suddenly tightened up once again as he presumably came, body strung taut like a violin bow, panting as he lay slumped across the hood.

Lex pulled out of Clark then, staring in fascination as he watched his come ooze out of Clark. Grinning, he stepped back and pulled up his pants and boxers, redoing the fastenings, giving Clark some space to do the same. Clark stood up from the car, bending over to pull his pants up and turned to face Lex once he had done up his buttons. Lex watched the play of emotions flitter across Clark’s face closely, before he looked up at Lex, a shy smile crossing his face.

“How do you feel? Are you okay?” he asked, straightening his skewed clothes and watching Clark checking himself.

Clark smiled and breathed out a sigh as if he was the most content person in the world. “I’m okay. No pain or soreness. Um…” he began, suddenly interested in his hands. “What does this make us now? Are we… are we together?”

Lex paused, regarding Clark curiously for a moment. “I don’t know, Clark.” He honestly answered with a slight shrug. “That’s up to you. I wouldn’t mind it, though.”

Clark raised his head from looking at his hands, letting out a relieved sigh. “I’d like for us to try being a couple. I’ve never really had a boyfriend before. Had a girlfriend or two, but I never, erm… had sex with anyone before you.”

Lex paused a moment at this confession. He’d had a feeling that Clark had been a virgin before now, but it still hadn’t sunk in until Clark told him. He felt honored to be Clark’s first, but he was also in new territory--daunting. He never thought someone who wasn’t after his power or money would want him for him, not something to be used for their own personal gain. It felt exciting and scary. Was he ready for that?

Lex made his way closer to Clark and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “I think we can do that,” he quietly agreed, gracing Clark with a small grin. “Now, let’s get you home before your mother worries.” He nodded with Clark, both smiling, before they both got inside the car, Lex soon speeding back onto the main road.

Clark kept throwing Lex sidelong glances, blushing and nervously chuckling every time their eyes met. Lex reached over the gearshift and squeezed his hand affectionately as they drove off into the unknown. He hoped Clark would be with him through good times and bad. It was actually quite tiring, all those one-night stands. Hopefully, he mused, Clark would want to be with him as long as possible.

The End


End file.
